


A Flirting Problem

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog (unrequited), Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have their first date. Later, Amy flirts with Sonic, and that's a problem for Shadow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:  
"Ohhh if you write a prequel of Sonic and Shadow’s take-out and movie date, i think it would be very cute!"

“Like this,” Shadow said, grabbing Sonic’s hand again and re-positioning his fingers on a pair of chopsticks. 

Sonic grinned as he watched Shadow moving his fingers for him, trying to get him to hold the utensils correctly. “I should just grab a fork,” he said, chuckling a little bit afterward.

_Chao in Space_ was already playing on his television. Sonic had seen it a million times, but it was the first time he was watching it, or anything for that manner, with Shadow. He hated to call what they were doing a ‘date’ because it sounded so formal, but it was one, and it was their first, if you didn’t count the make out sessions that usually ended their races nowadays. 

Shadow shook his head and dropped Sonic’s hand, turning back to the television. “You should,” he agreed, going back to eating his own food, using his chopsticks perfectly, compared to Sonic.

The blue blur laughed and set his takeout container down on the coffee table, dashing to the kitchen and returning in an instant, plopping back down on the couch. “Thanks for trying,” he hummed as he got back to eating, smiling over at Shadow. 

“Mhm,” he said, just watching the screen.

“Why do you seem so interested in this movie?” Sonic asked, glancing at the TV, watching a scene he could recite from memory.

“I’ve never seen it before,” Shadow admitted, glancing over at Sonic. “I don’t watch movies.”

“I doubt we’ll be doing a lot of watching,” Sonic snickered, but Shadow just rolled his eyes and looked back.

However, after they were done eating and had set their containers down, Sonic nudged closer to Shadow. The darker hedgehog easily raised an arm and slid it around Sonic, letting him rest his head on his shoulder as they continued to watch together.

Midway through, Sonic shifted up a tiny bit, turning towards Shadow so he could press a soft kiss to his cheek. Shadow kept his eyes on the screen until Sonic kissed the corner of his lips, which is when he closed his eyes and turned into him. He kissed him back properly, sighing through his nose as relished in the warmth of Sonic, sliding his free hand over to rest on his thigh, a chaste gesture. 

However, after a moment, he broke the kiss, and Sonic blinked at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, brows knitting together, giving him a concerned look.

“I want to continue the movie,” Shadow said, looking at him, giving his thigh a tiny, reassuring pat.

Sonic looked surprised, but then laughed, adjusting so he could settle back into his side, setting his head on his shoulder once again. “Why are you so into this? It’s pretty silly,” he said, amused.

“You chose it,” Shadow reminded, though he paused, and then answered Sonic’s first question. “I don’t get to relax and enjoy things very often.”

Sonic blinked again and went quiet, thinking about that. He knew Shadow was usually busy with G.U.N. missions, and for the past few of weeks he’d been spending all of his downtime with him. He felt a little bad about it. “You know, if you wanted to do something else…” he started but then trailed off.

“You misunderstand,” Shadow said, turning to look at him, meeting emerald-green eyes with his own. “Your company is part of what I enjoy.”

Sonic smiled a little bit, cheeks warming up. “Okay, if you’re sure,” he said, settling back down, quietly looking back at the television. Shadow eyed his features for just another second before doing the same.

After the movie ended, Sonic got up to put the DVD back into its case, and Shadow gathered their trash to throw away. When they met back by the couch, Shadow spoke first.

“It’s late. I should head home,” he said, though he cleared his throat once. “This was… nice.”

Sonic grinned a tiny bit. “Yeah it was,” he said, pausing before he leaned in to give him a slow kiss. Shadow closed his eyes, moving his hand to Sonic’s hip just as Sonic moved his to his chest. It only lasted for a moment before they pulled away from each other, but before Shadow could begin his walk to the door, Sonic caught his hand. “You could stay the night,” he suggested quickly, his peach muzzle warming up just a tad.

Shadow rose a brow, eyeing him. “Would you like me to?”

Sonic gave him a look. “Duh, why else would I suggest it,” he said with a laugh, still holding his hand.

Shadow thought for a second, and then gave a small nod, although before he could say anything else, Sonic was zooming off, pulling him along into the hallway, and then his into bedroom. When they came to a halt, Shadow scanned the room, eyeing its contents—nothing really worth noting. 

“I know its not much, but I spend most of my time at Tails’ place, anyways,” Sonic said, letting go of his hand to sit down on the edge of the bed, so he could pull off his shoes. Shadow watched him quietly, before sitting down beside him also. He didn’t take off his Air Shoes just yet, and when Sonic looked at him, he could see the gears turning in the hero’s head. “Wait, do you even—” he started to ask, but Shadow cut him off.

“Sleep? Yes,” he answered. “Just not very often.”

“How come?” Sonic asked, taking off his gloves.

“I’m designed to go a long time without it.”

Sonic made a face, but then shook his head, just to lean over and press a small kiss to his lips. “Well, we can cuddle,” he suggested after he straightened up. Shadow nodded, proceeding to take off his shoes and gloves, just as Sonic had done, though he left his inhibitor rings in place. 

After Sonic shut off the light, the two hedgehogs crawled into bed together and pulled the sheets up around themselves. Sonic immediately moved in close, wrapping his arm around Shadow’s middle and resting his head on his chest, and Shadow moved his arm around him. Neither one of them closed their eyes. 

“Shads,” Sonic said after a couple of minutes.

“Hm?’

“What’d you do on your free time before we started… you know?” he asked.

Shadow rose his brow at the question. “Nothing.”

“Well you had to do something,” Sonic mused.

He thought for a moment. “I normally just accepted another mission.”

“Okay, sure, yeah,” Sonic said, suddenly sitting up a tiny bit, to look down at him through the darkness of the room. “But you had to have _some_ break from missions.”

Shadow looked up at him, without moving to sit up. “I drank at Rouge’s club.”

Sonic laughed. “That makes sense,” he said. “She is your only friend.”

Shadow eyed him, though a tiny smirk appeared on his lips, he suddenly grabbed Sonic around his waist and pulled him back down onto the bed, shifting over him too, all in one shift motion. “That’s not true,” he said, playfulness in his voice. Sonic was used to seeing this side of Shadow now—it was their thing. They raced and sparred playfully, but the playful kissing was Sonic’s favorite part. 

“Yeah it is,” he said, looking up at him, grinning back. “I bet she’s the only person you’ve told about us.”

Shadow blinked at that, his smirk dropping instantly. “I didn’t think we were telling anyone,” he said, each hand planted on the bed on either side of Sonic’s shoulders.

Sonic’s eyes widened, though he gave a nervous laugh. “Oh, I thought it’d be okay if I told Tails. He’s my best friend, ya’ know.”

“It is okay,” Shadow said, which just confused Sonic even more. “I just didn’t know if you’d want people knowing.”

Sonic snickered up at him, raising his arms and snaking them behind Shadow’s neck. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, tilting his chin up, wanting to kiss him. Shadow eyed him, but instead of leaning down, he moved from over him, sitting back next to him, frowning faintly. Sonic blinked and sat up. “Shadow?”

Shadow said nothing for a moment, contemplating saying anything at all to Sonic, but he eventually gave in to the urge to discuss it with him. “You have… other interested parties,” he said, looking over at him. 

Sonic blinked, and then laughed. “Who, Amy?” he asked, figuring that’s who Shadow meant, which the black and red hedgehog confirmed with a nod. “I don’t like her like that.”

Shadow looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course not,” he said. “Maybe at first. Like, before I even really knew her. But she kinda freaks me out now.”

“How so?”

Sonic shrugged. “I dunno,” he started. “She’s just clingy. I don’t like that,” he said. “Now I’m just afraid I’m leading her on, but… I like someone else,” he said, elbowing Shadow’s arm, giving him a grin.

Shadow smiled faintly, though it dropped again, back to his normally serious expression. “I have a question, then.”

“Go ahead,” Sonic said, leaning back against the headboard and moving his hands behind his head, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes.

“Can we be exclusive?”

Sonic snorted, opening an eye to look over at him. “Sure,” he said, pausing as he dropped his arms, eyeing him. “I haven’t had any interest in not being exclusive,” he clarified. 

Shadow grinned. “Me either,” he said, just before he leaned over and kissed Sonic. 

Sonic smiled into it, closing his eyes and parting his lips. He shifted towards Shadow, and moved a hand to his shoulder, gently pushing him over and onto his back. The two hedgehogs stayed like that for a while, before shifting positions, laying on their sides, only occasionally breaking the kiss to catch their breaths. It was slow and lazy, both of them growing more relaxed and sleepy with each passing minute. 

After what seemed like hours, Sonic pulled away, his cheeks stained red with blush, feeling very comfortable, yet not. “Hey, you’re making me kinda warm,” he said, raising his hand, to scratch gently behind Shadow’s ear, gazing at him. “Do you think maybe we could do something about it?”

Shadow blinked tiredly at him, but then smirked and nodded. He leaned in to kiss him again, but this time, his hand would find its place against Sonic’s lap. They shifted again, and within minutes, Sonic was moaning underneath him, coming undone simply by the warmth of Shadow’s palm. Not long after, Shadow was in the same position, gasping against Sonic’s lips as he fell over the edge just as Sonic had.

The two of them got cleaned up and went back to kissing, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms—neither were thinking of the morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THE NEW CHAPTER, AS A PREQUEL WAS REQUESTED.**  

> 
> Original prompt:  
"Maybe one ficlet of Shadow getting jealous and protective when he sees Amy trying to flirt with Sonic?"
> 
> AN:  
These chapters were requested separately and so they were written separately. They don't flow especially well because of that.

He and Sonic had only been on a handful of dates—usually consisting of racing one another, except for one where they got take-out and stayed in to watch a movie together. That particular date had happened last night, and ended with more than just a little kissing, unlike their other outings. The two of them talked and cuddled all night, and it ended with some heavy petting before the morning finally rolled around. 

Last night, they had agreed to be exclusive—though neither thought about anyone but each other anyways. They decided it was best to keep their relationship between them, except for a couple close friends—Tails and Rouge. They both liked their privacy, and Chaos knew that there were some who would go crazy upon learning about their romance. 

That was why Shadow had to stand silently by as Amy placed her hand on Sonic’s chest and laugh girlishly at something he said. 

“Oh, Sonic, you’re so funny!” she giggled, leaning into him a little bit, batting her eyelashes. 

Sonic looked surprised at the sudden contact but rose a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Thanks,” he said with a nervous laugh, looking down at her. “All I said was that Tails and I beat Egg-head into next month,” he shrugged, having been talking about a recent battle, glancing over at his best friend, who was standing beside him and looking amused. 

“And it was funny!” she said, dropping her hands to turn to Tails, which let her conveniently brush arms with Sonic. “You’re so lucky the most heroic guy in the world calls you his best friend,” she added, leaning into the blue blur’s side, glancing at him for a reaction.

Shadow bared his teeth as he watched them from a distance. Seeing someone else—especially that pink hedgehog—blatantly flirt with his boyfriend made him want to level a city. 

“Aw, well, it’s nothing new,” Tails said with an awkward laugh.

“You two spend so much time together,” she started, turning to Sonic, suddenly draping her arms over his shoulders and looking up at him. “I wish we could be together that often.”

Sonic blinked and slid his hands to her waist, mostly to try to nudge her away. “Amy—” he started, giving her a nervous smile, but she interrupted. 

“When will you take me on another date, Sonic?” she asked, leaning up toward him, enough that he had to turn his head, so their faces weren’t so close.

“Oh, I don’t know, Amy,” he said, nudging her slightly again, but he wouldn’t push her any more than that. 

Shadow was brooding. He trusted Sonic, but Amy was another story. Last night, Sonic had told him how he really felt about her—that her clinginess had turned him off many years ago, and now her advances made him nervous, partly because he didn’t feel the same but mostly because he didn’t want to lead her on. Shadow thought he was too kind for his own good.

When Amy leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Sonic’s cheek, Shadow’s ears titled forward, and he decided there had been enough inaction for the day.

He was at their side in an instant, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her away from Sonic. “That’s enough,” he said firmly, eyeing her, fists clenching at his sides. 

Amy blinked when she was forced backward. “Shadow?” she asked, looking surprised. 

“He’s not interested in you,” he said sharply.

Amy blinked one more time before giving him a gentle smile. “Oh, Shadow. There’s no need to be jealous. You’ll always have a special place in my heart,” she said with a giggle, about to reach out to grab his shoulder reassuringly, but Shadow grabbed her wrist and flung her arm away—dangerously close to hurting her. 

“I am not interested in you, either,” he growled.

Amy rose her eyebrows in surprised, rubbing her wrist. “Hey, be careful,” she huffed, eyeing him a little bit, beginning to look confused. 

“Shadow,” Sonic said, giving him a lighthearted smile. “It’s okay, I can—” he started, but the darker hedgehog interrupted him, facing Amy still. 

“Don’t put your lips on him,” he said, stepping toward her, fuming. “Don’t even touch him.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Amy frowned and clenched her own fists. “I know Sonic loves me. He just likes to play hard-to-get.”

Shadow growled, putting himself between her and Sonic. “I’ll make you stop, if I have to,” he threatened. 

“Hey,” Sonic said, side-stepping to beside both of them, pushing between them, then turning to Amy, with his back to Shadow. “Listen, Shadow’s just bitter he doesn’t have a girl cha—” he said, giving her a grin, trying to deescalate the situation without revealing anything too personal, but before he could continue, Shadow grabbed his wrist, and suddenly took off. “Woah!”

Amy jumped, eyes going wide as she watched the two of them run off into the distance. She raised a hand and scratched her temple in confusion. “What was that about?” she asked, looking at Tails.

“Uh,” the kit started, before he shrugged. “No idea,” he said with a smile and a lie. 

-

Shadow and Sonic skidded to a stop in front of Sonic’s house. 

“Jeez, what got into you, Shads?” Sonic breathed once his boyfriend let go of his wrist.

“I don’t like that she touches you without your permission,” he said, voice firm but no longer as angry, now that they were away from Amy. He moved to let himself into the house.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he said as he followed him in, smiling after Shadow. “I can handle it.”

“I know,” he huffed, turning back to him. “But how would you feel if someone else kissed me.”

Sonic paused, then gave a little laugh. “Point taken,” he said.

“Next time I _will_ attack her.”

“Woah there,” Sonic said with a little laugh, walking over to him. “How about I talk to her instead.”

“Fine,” Shadow huffed, crossing his arms. 

Sonic eyed him. “You shouldn’t be so rough with her.”

“_Fine_,” he said again, frowning and about to turn away, but Sonic’s next words stopped him from doing so.

“But you can be rough with me.”

Shadow blinked and looked back at the blue hedgehog, eyeing his grin and thinking, before it dawned on him and he smirked back at him. In the next second, Shadow had grabbed him and carefully shoved him back into a wall. “Is that an invitation, hedgehog?”

“You know it, Faker,” he said with cockiness in his tone, and when Shadow kissed him, he parted his lips and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck.


End file.
